The Witch and The Wolf
by Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom
Summary: After the war Hermione moves to Forks, Washington with Teddy to try and get away from her friends tragic deaths. There she meets Leah, a broken girl who just needs a little love. Can they overcome the obstacles that are put in their way. And what is up with Hermione's cousin Bella? This story has been adopted from my good friend QueenEphiny, basic plot has been kept, changes made.
1. Chapter 1

**HI AGOW HERE! I RECENTLY TOOK OVER THIS STORY FOR MY GOOD FRIEND QUEENEPHINY SINCE SHE SAID THAT SHE COULD NO LONGER MUSTER THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE IT HERSELF! SO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I SHALL BE CHANGING MOST OF HER STORY TO MAKE IT MY OWN WHILE STILL TRYING TO RESPECT HER ORIGINAL IDEA! SO HERE WE GO! P.S THIS IS SET JUST BEFORE THE START OF ECLIPSE SO BE WARNED OF THAT!**

Bella sat tucked up against her boyfriend, Edward, on her living room couch, his cold skin felt wonderful against her body as she curled closer towards him. Her dad was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for her cousin, she would have done it but the mere thought of cooking anything for her cousin put her off it right away. A couple of days ago her younger cousin Hermione had sent Charlie a letter from England informing him she was moving to Forks, she had wanted to get away from something that haunted her and Bella would give anything to know what that was so she could use it against her. Hermione had been born exactly one month after Bella but the two girls couldn't have been more different. Hermione was a bushy-haired, buck teethed bookworm who would prefer to read a book rather than socialise with her classmates. Bella was a perfect, pretty girl who was a queen bee among her peers, standing at the top of the social ladder while Hermione was at the bottom. Bella always used to tease Hermione horribly, she would rip her books, throw sand in her eyes, kick and hit her as well as pulling mean pranks on her with the help of her friends.

All this had stopped when Hermione had moved to England at age eleven to go to an exclusive boarding school. She had come back one time in the summer but would never talk about it and this made Bella even more horrible towards her. Their entire childhood Hermione had been dotted on though she had never noticed 'Hermione won this award, Hermione completed another grade top of the class, Hermione got her name in the paper' it wasn't that Bella wasn't smart, she was. She just couldn't be bothered to try at anything besides her popularity and there were no awards for that. The last time Bella had seen her was the summer after her second year, she looked considerably more shaken and refused to talk about anything that had happened that year, Bella hadn't seen her face to face in years, until now, Bella was just happy that Hermione wouldn't be staying with them; apparently Hermione had acquired a house quite near the Cullen's in fact, she wished to have her privacy and she said that she couldn't get that while living in a house full of people.

In a few minutes Charlie would be leaving to pick up Hermione and Edward would have to leave, Charlie normally gave in when Bella wanted Edward to stay, tears, tantrums and threats were the usual go to when she wanted but he had said that today was about family and Edward would have to leave. It wasn't fair, one day Edward was going to be family so he should be allowed to stay with them, plus Bella couldn't wait to flaunt her relationship in Hermione's face. After all Edward was rich, handsome and so mature, the best Hermione could ever hope for was someone who would put up with her bossiness. "Okay Bells, I'll be back in about 30 minutes and by then I expect Edward to be gone," Charlie said from where he stood beside her armchair, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then picking up his keys, walked out to his police cruiser.

Bella grinned as Edward leant in for a chaste kiss but wished that they could go further, she wanted something hard and fast. She excused herself for a moment and hurried upstairs to the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror and wondering once again why Edward had chosen her, not that she didn't love it, she did, she just had to make sure that no other pretty bitch came in and stole her man. She was okay, she knew that but her hair was kind of a plain brown and her skin was a bit pasty, she could be a bit thinner and he lips were slanted, as long as she was top of the social ladder she didn't care what others said, her word was law.

**Hermione's POV**  
I just spend the last 8 fucking hours cramped up on a plane, with some bratty little muggle kicking the back of my chair and pulling faces at Teddy when his parents weren't looking. I don't know how I made it especially with Teddy almost changing his appearance every few minutes, he was favouring the bubble gum pink that Tonk preferred lately and often took to matching it with amber eyes like his fathers on a full moon, most times he did that style it took everything within me to stop myself from bursting into tears. I would have to teach him how to control himself around muggles, it would be near impossible to obliviate an entire plane full of muggles without making the pilot crash. I hitched Teddy further up on my hip and stalked towards the baggage claim, pulling both mine and Teddy's bags off the carousel, looking around for my uncle Charlie. He was the only living link I had to my parents, brother to my mother and all that. I saw the police cruiser pull up in the drop off zone and darted outside, making sure not to jostle Teddy too much as I sprinted forward to greet him.

Charlie's face broke into a smile and I pulled him into a huge hug, making sure Teddy was not trapped between us. He pulled back and looked at Teddy, "Who's this then Mione, please tell me he's not your son, you're too young to have been pregnant." He worried, he was a policeman and often had to settle disputes between boys and fathers who claimed that the boy had done something to their daughter because she was pregnant and there was no way it was her fault. "No of course not Uncle Charlie. This little fella here is my adopted son or as he was when he was born, my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. His parents, Tonks and Remus were some of my very good friends and they died recently only hours apart, they left guardianship of Teddy to me and I knew I couldn't leave him without a family so I went one step further and just adopted him. Most of my other friends are… unable to take him and the ones that are still around well they have issues they have to deal with. I love him like he's my own son Charlie and if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry but you won't be seeing very much of me," I explained, giving him an ultimatum and hoping that he would accept the situation for what it was.

Charlie grinned at me and nodded his head, taking Teddy from my arms and holding him carefully like he was china that could break if held to hard. "Hello there Teddy, I'm your grandpa now. How you been today?" he asked. Teddy giggles, "Me good how you?" he asked, I smiled proudly I was already teaching him manners. Charlie looked at me surprised and I shrugged. Charlie handed him back and lifted my suitcase into the back of his car. I was strapped into the front with Teddy on my lap and soon we were on our way to Charlie's house. "Sooo how's Isabella?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation towards my cousin, I used that word in the lowest fashion. She was no more family to me than Voldermort and probably just as evil. My entire childhood she had been the popular one, the pretty one, the little drama queen who adults would coo over and she knew it. She treated me horribly from the day I was born, always attempting to hurt and belittle me in front of everyone but the adults.

"She's good. She's got a new boyfriend. I swear Mione that boy is never more than a step behind her at all times, and the way he looks at her like she's something to eat. I swear if it wouldn't hurt my baby girl I would shoot him between the eyes and think nothing of it," Charlie said passionately and I grimaced. "What's his name?" I asked curiously, wanting to know who had captured my elusive cousin's heart and eye. "Edward Cullen," he spat out and I got the feeling that he had been the subject of more than one argument between Bella and Charlie.

**Charlies POV  
**I can't believe that my little Mione has an adopted son, then again she was always about helping the misfortunate, standing up for those who couldn't do it for themselves. I guess he is pretty cute and so polite I don't think even Bella can be as polite as him. I only hope that my little girl doesn't have anything nasty to say to Teddy, I remember how much she disliked Hermione when they were younger, I'm hoping that she had finally grown out of it. At least I know Mione can hold her own now, she's so grown up and I have no doubt if Bella says even one mean thing to Teddy that girl will be drop kicked faster than you can say 'bitch'. I was rather hoping for Mione to stay with me when she came to Forks but then again I can understand Bella was pretty mean to her when they were younger, I hope they get along at school, they are in the same year after all. I know Mione will want her own space in fact she had always been rather of a loner, never really hanging around with all the other kids, it was what set her apart. I pulled into the driveway and took Teddy off Mione allowing her to grab her suitcase and go into the house first.

**Bella's POV**  
I heard the cars pull up out front and arranged myself on the couch so I was facing the door, trying to look as appealing as possible while at the same time not look like I was trying. I couldn't wait to see what happened to that bush she called hair, who knows, maybe it's gotten worse and what about those buck teeth, god they were awful. My eyes kept darting to the door and I felt my face freeze in shock as my cousin stepped through the door. A long, jean clad leg was first followed by a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and shining, her skin was tanned and her figure was womanly. It couldn't be my cousin she was a plain, boring book-worm, with no sense of style and no looks, she dressed horribly and didn't know one side of a brush from the other.

I stood up and walked towards her watching as she turned back to face the yard, her arms outstretched and a large smile spread across her face. She drew her arm back towards her body and a young boy was brought into my line of vision. He was very cute with brown shaggy hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Hermione turned and her face lit up with a charming smile, I noticed that her teeth were no longer to large but rather fitted in perfectly, what the hell had happened to the girl I tortured, where was the prissy bookworm who didn't know how to be pretty. At least she had a son, if nothing else I could tease her for being a slut and getting pregnant when she was only probably 15 cause that boy look at least 2 if not three.

"Hello Isabella how are you, this is my adopted son or godson Teddy," she greeted me with a huge hug and I awkwardly hugged her back, seething inside at the new information, stupid godson of course how could I have been right, Hermione's to perfect to do anything bad like that. Charlie came into the room a large and adoring smile on his face as he saw her again, nearly bordering on sappy. I grew jealous of the easy going way they could interact. Charlie and I's first meeting was awkward and stilted and even then it was like that for a few months but no Hermione comes back after not being seen for years and she's welcomed with open arms and fatherly love. I wish she would go get her own father but then again I'm pretty sure her father died just so he wouldn't have to put up with her.

Hermione was led into the dining room by Charlie and was sat down in the middle of the table, Teddy placed in the chair beside her while I sat down opposite. "Sorry Mione but I don't have any food for Teddy," Charlie said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "It's okay Uncle Charlie I have it all covered" she said pulling food, bowls and some utensils out of her bag. "Mommy smart," Teddy announced happily, planting a sloppy kiss on Hermione's cheek who looked at him adoringly. I giggled and sat down; soon all of us were well into our meal. My fork was almost to my mouth when I saw Teddy's hair flicker, changing from the sandy brown it was now to neon green curls. I gasped and Hermione looked at me dismayed, stroking a hand through Teddy's hair that was now a very pale blue crew cut. She sighed and set down her spoon, picking up Teddy and placing him on her hip, tickling him gently under the chin. "Can you guys come with me?" she asked, gesturing to both of us then to the lounge room. She sat down and made us sit opposite her on the other couch.

She played with Teddy for a few seconds before she turned her full attention to us. "I need your promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to, this will be binding from this point on," she warned and I nodded, wondering how she would keep up from saying anything, "I'm not like you I'm a witch. As in wands, potions and magic," she said shocking me, I stared at her in shock, after all what do you say when the girl you've known since you were babies says she's a witch. Charlie was the first to speak and what he said shocked me even more "So you're like my sister said, you went to that school didn't you?" Charlie asked. Hermione looked surprised but nodded. "What do you mean you're a witch?" I asked looking at her with awe and jealously, another thing that she had to lord over me, what a little bitch. She took out a long stick of wood and waving it in a complicated manner a huge silver wolf flew out and I choked in shock, that looked like one of the Quileute wolves. "That's strange it's normally an otter," she mused, staring at the wolf in rapt attention.

Charlie's eyes were wet with tears, "My sister didn't die in a car crash like the police told me did she? Those death eaters got her, that's why I wasn't allowed know" he choked out. "Yes, my best friend… my brother Harry Potter was their leaders supposed downfall since he was a baby, my parents were killed because their lord died and they couldn't get Harry because he was to powerful, my parents were muggles, they had no hope against the death eaters. I… I took away their memories of me before I left" Hermione said, her voice thick, "Why would you do that? Where did you go?" Charlie asked sadly, "The bad man, Voldermort, he was immortal and we had to find… things to stop him once and for all. It took us just under a year and it was hard, dangerous. Most the time we had no idea what our next move was, where we were. I couldn't leave them with memories of me uncle Charlie, it would have been too dangerous for me, them and anyone else I was with." Hermione choked, small tears running down her cheeks. "No crying Mummy," Teddy cooed, wiping away her tears with his small hands, letting her hug him to her chest tightly.

"There's something else you should know, since we're going to be seeing you a lot. Teddy here is a metamorphmagus, it means he can change his appearance at will. He got it from his mother, you have to be born with the talent" Hermione tapped Teddy's shoulder and then pointed to her long hair. It was obviously a signal of some kind because Teddy screwed up his nose and concentrated hard, looking like he was squinting at something in the distance. I gasped as his appearance began to change, his hair shortened and turned to a dark purple, his eyes were an ocean blue and his skin was a soft blue. He giggled and Charlie reached out to touch his skin. "He's adorable," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't that cute and what was with Charlie, ever since Hermione got here it was like I didn't even exist.

"We have to be going to our home now. I'll see you at school on Monday Isabella," Hermione picked up Teddy and after storing her wand? In her boot she kissed us both goodbye and made her way to the door. I seethed inside, I hated my name and she knew that, knew that I couldn't stand people using it. "Oh yeah the promise that you made at the start of this conversation, it's magically binding. You won't physically be able to tell anyone so don't even bother trying" Hermione said. I gaped at her, how dare she take away my free will. How did she know I was going to tell anyone? Okay maybe I was but only the Cullens, I loved Edward and he deserved to know everything about my bitch of a cousin. Who knows maybe he'll help me destroy her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM CHANGING PROFILES: PLEASE READ!  
****HEY GUYS THIS MAY JUST BE THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTICE I WILL EVER WRITE... MAYBE! ANYWAY I HAVE DECIDED TO MOVE TO A NEW ACCOUNT UNDER THE PEN NAME: Time Lady Of Gallifrey BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN GETTING A BIT TIRED OF TRYING TO REORDER MY ACCOUNT AND PROFILE WHENEVER IT DECIDES TO STUFF UP AND NOT LET ME PUBLISH AND UPDATE MY DAMN STORIES! SO IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES THEN JUST TODDLE ON OVER TO MY NEW PROFILE: LINK BELOW  
v!  
u/5318405/Time-Lady-Of-Gallifrey**

**I WILL NOT BE BRINGING SOME OF MY STORIES WITH ME. THE ONES I AM NOT CONTINUING WILL BE LEFT BEHIND AND NOT MOVED TO MY NEW PROFILE! I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEDICATED READERS AND HOPE YOU WILL NOT BE TO PUT OUT BY THIS CHANGE L IT WILL TAKE ME A FEW DAYS TO TRANSFER ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY NEW PROFILE SO DON'T BE ALARMED UNTIL MONDAY AFTERNOON IF ONE OF YOUR FAVS ISN'T THERE THEN FEEL FREE TO SEND ME AS MUCH HATE MAIL AS YOU WISH**

**Love Time Lady Of Gallifrey  
Formerly Amazon Goddess Of Wisdom**


End file.
